


卜洋 | My son,my sun. (上)

by emily197103



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 北服LINE, 卜洋 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	卜洋 | My son,my sun. (上)

* 影帝凡xMB洋 包养设定

* 重度OOC（大概

* 年龄操作 38x20

* 微卜岳

 

 

　　卜凡，全国女性性幻想对象NO.1的影帝，其实有个秘密。

　　李振洋，16岁开始当Money Boy，20岁被包养，而他，就是卜凡那个不为人知的秘密。

 

 

　　22岁刚从模特儿转演员那会儿，卜凡可说是倾尽自己所有心力，不眠不休的从小角色开始演戏。因为身高的优势，让不少人看见他第一眼就印象深刻。

　　演艺圈裡合作过的前辈们都很提携这个后辈，都夸他说幸好他转行当了演员，否则圈子裡就少了一块宝。

 

　　辛辛苦苦的演了六年，从默默无名的小配角，到主角身边的朋友，到和男主角演对手戏的男二，到现在成为一部戏的主角，这一路走来都挺不容易，然而也在第六个年头，拿下了影帝宝座，算是这些年的努力有了一个果，也让卜凡在这个圈子佔有不可轻易动摇的一席之地。

 

 

　　出了名后，私生活容易成为狗仔的目标以及一般人唠嗑的话题。可卜凡在这些年硬是没有任何不良的传闻，甚至连女朋友的消息都没有。有些人说他是不是性向不同，可也未曾得到证实。良好的形象使他巩固了庞大的粉丝群，直至今日他已36岁，完美的外表看不出年龄，甚至还吸引更多的粉丝，也成为了众多女性的理想型甚至性幻想对象的第一名。

　　其实没有人知道，卜凡经常出入一家Gay Bar，那是他竹马开的一间店。

　　是的，卜凡和他那位叫岳明辉的竹马都是同类人，两人交往过，可最后还是觉得两人做朋友比恋人自在一些，所以又退回了原本的位置。

 

　　岳明辉的这间店在一个很隐密的地方，平常人不容易找到，也就是为什麽卜凡来过这麽多次也都没有被发现的原因。

　　店裡其实有不少Money Boy，岳明辉不会去管，反正各取所需。卜凡也常常在店裡找人，为了掩人耳目，他都会把人带到Bar楼上的房间，完事就地分开，也少了开房的费用。

 

 

　　大概是在四年前，卜凡36岁的时候，遇见了一个18岁的男孩。那男孩在这个年纪已经有185公分的身高，但他被吸引并不是这个，而是这个刚成年的小孩自身露出一股高傲的气息，一副生人勿近的感觉反而让人对他感兴趣，包括卜凡。

　　在交易过一次后，卜凡彷彿对这小孩上瘾，并且产生了征服欲及佔有慾，他自己都不知道是不是这个叫木子洋的给他吃了什麽迷魂药。

　　大概在认识两个多月，交易过将近十次的时候，卜凡在两人完事后，对着裸着身子趴在床上翘着一隻腿的木子洋说，不如我养你吧。原以为换来的会是一个白眼或是一句你神经病啊，没想到却是一个不轻不重的笑容和一句"好呀，爸爸。"

　　在这个圈子不用特别说也能够明白，养你等于包养，而两人相差的岁数，其实也真的足够木子洋叫卜凡一声爸了。

 

　　大约是一个礼拜后，木子洋，喔，或是该说李振洋，正式的搬到了卜凡家裡。由于之前只作为砲友，所以李振洋用的不是本名，是上星期刚成为他「爸爸」的卜凡说"那你总该告诉我你的名字吧，儿子。"才说了本名。

　　卜凡的家其实也不是什麽整栋的豪宅，不过是高级一点的公寓，毕竟只有自己一个，也没必要住那麽大间，父母住乡下住惯了也不愿意搬来，所以其实够住就行。但现在多个小美人其实也是够的，反正也不需要再多腾出一个房间，更何况这小子的东西还真的不多。

 

 

　　两人同住后，基本卜凡不再去岳明辉那裡了，结果换来一句见色忘友，以及几句叮咛。

　　其实岳明辉很意外卜凡包养那个一脸高傲的小孩，虽然对李振洋认识不多，也没和他说过几句话，但至少在自己店裡看到他之后，李振洋其实并没有接受过几次邀约，更没有像卜凡那样，重複交易的对象。

　　卜凡也没有跟岳明辉说的太明白，大概是因为李振洋的脾气实在太差，又傲娇，实在没几个人压得下制得了那个臭脾气，自己第一次约上时也是折腾了很久，像是李振洋说不要就是不要，他哪管你爽了没，自己爽了就行。

　　后来的几次算是卜凡的软硬兼施，李振洋被折腾的不顺从也不行，到最后才变得比较心甘情愿。

　　或许是因为卜凡的征服欲引起的耐心，让李振洋难得的感受到了被别人在乎的感觉，更在自己不知不觉间沦陷于这个男人。

 

 

　　在卜凡家裡每天过得悠閒，不用干什麽就有用不完的钱，虽然不能出门，可对于爱睡觉的李振洋，整天懒洋洋的躺在床上也不是什麽坏事。

　　有时卜凡因为拍戏或通告到外地，大约两三天、四五天才回家。然而一进门第一件事一定先找儿子，看看这小孩有没有把家裡给炸了，毕竟刚搬来那会儿，李振洋想去厨房煎个蛋，结果把平底锅给烧焦了；煮个麵结果把锅给搞出一个洞，卜凡只能把人打发走，自己默默的收拾厨房。

　　有了这个前车之鑑，卜凡一到家就会先四处看看，然后找找李振洋在哪裡，而自从那次之后，李振洋大部分都会在房间或客厅待着，身边总有些没吃完的外卖。

 

　　两人的生活方式大概就是做爱做爱和做爱。他们从不对彼此说爱，彷彿就像单纯的包养人和被包养的关係。可卜凡对李振洋的好超出了这层关係，却又达不到恋人的程度，有时李振洋觉得，卜凡是不是真的把自己当儿子看了。

　　做爱做的事时，李振洋基本还是不改那傲娇的个性，快要到顶点却被堵住时，他也打死不求饶，总之就跟卜凡硬碰硬，因为他知道卜凡最后还是心疼他就会放弃。

　　床上的骚话其实也不少，卜凡调戏个几句，李振洋虽然没脸红，甚至还能吐槽这调情方式土，可耳根子上的红晕总骗不了人。卜凡可说爱极了他这种嘴裡不说身体却很诚实的样子，因为这也能更加激起自己的征服欲。

　　两人床第之间的契合度极高，李振洋满足卜凡给他的所有，卜凡享受着李振洋带给他的一切，可没有人对这段包养关係有更进一步的说明。

 

　　这种模煳关係至今持续了两年，卜凡38岁，李振洋也20岁了。


End file.
